Shadows of the Heart
by Krystal Fire680
Summary: AU Bakura has lost to the Pharaoh for the fianl time. Atemu sends him into his ring permanently, and sends a messenger to another reality to give it to someone else to protect. But she lets him out. BakuraxOC


Hello, dudes! Krystal Fire here, but you can call me VG, like my old penname. This is a story I have been working on for a while, so be nice!

This is my second Yu-Gi-Oh fic, and it's been a while cuz the first one flopped. I WAS A NEWBIE, HAVE MERCY!

Disclaimer: Dun't own nuttin…sept my charas: Venna, Kel, Yuri, et cetera…

Anyflops, on we go!

Shadows of the Heart

Chapter one:

The Penalty

Yami Bakura stared, disbelieving, at the life points meter on his dual disc. It was at a pitiful 0.

"You've endangered the lives of my friends for the last time, Spirit!" Yami said, the glowing eye appearing in the middle of his forehead.

Bakura glared.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me, Pharaoh, I swear it!" he snapped angrily.

"I'm going to make sure it is!" Yami barked, and held up his hand.

Bakura felt his mind numbing. What was that stupid Pharaoh doing to him? His vision cut out, and he thought no more.

Venna sat at her desk in Algebra, staring at the clock impatiently.

"Venn, are you even listening to me?" Kel, Venna's best friend, asked as she pouted at her.

"Huh?" Venna said, mindlessly swiping at her brown bangs. "Sorry, I zoned."

"Obviously. Now, are you free this Saturday or not? You and I could go see that horror thing at the movie theater then," Kel said, her shiny black hair outlining her face.

"Yeah, I am. What's it called again?" Venna asked.

"Something two…" she said.

"The Ring Two?" Venna asked.

"Yeah, that's it. You won't flip out like you did last time, will you?" Kel asked, smirking.

Venna blushed furiously. "NO!"

"Shut up, you two!" the girl behind them said angrily.

"What are you doing?" The teacher asked, turning from the white board.

"Nothing…much," Venna said, mumbling the last word.

"Nu-uh, they were making plans this for this weekend. They're seeing The Ring Two and Venna freaks when she sees scary movies," the girl said, flipping her blond hair out of her face.

"Shut your face or I'll break it!" Kel hissed.

"Oh, and now Kel threatened me," she said, looking pitifully at the teacher.

"Oh. Kel, Venna, if you think my class is for planning your social lives, then you can just leave!" the teacher said.

"But—"

"No."

"She—"

"No."

Venna rolled her eyes and dragged Kel out the door for the fifteen minutes they would be sent out there. Kel was looking daggers at the girl who sat behind them and followed, reluctantly.

Kel closed the door and said, "That Yuri girl annoys the crap out of me…"

"Join the freakin' club…" Venna growled.

They were let back in, and finished the rest of the class.

As Venna walked out to her bus, Kel stopped her.

"Call me; we have to make the plans definite."

"Kay."

Venna zoned to her CDs on the bus, completely ignoring the idiots she rode with. When she got home, she entered her house. He mother was out grocery shopping, so she changed out of her uniform and flicked on the TV.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"What the…!" Venna said, and went to the door and opened it. Standing outside was a tall man wearing a black robe. He kept his head bent, so she couldn't entirely see his face.

"Hello," he said.

"Yah, hi…uh, y'know, we have a doorbell," Venna said, ready to kick the guy where it hurts if she needed to.

"Your name is Venna, correct?" he said, his head still bowed.

"Maybe. Who are you?" she said suspiciously.

"If you are, then this is for you," he said, holding up a large gold ring with a triangle in the center. The triangle had an eye in it, and there were seven gold cones coming off of it. There was a loop at the top with a brown cord going through it.

"I'm not buying anything so please get lost," Venna said.

"Buying? Oh no, this is your destiny," robe-dude said, almost like he was amused.

"And this is the door…" Venna said, and shut it in is face. "Weirdo…"

Venna was about three feet from the door when…

"I'm serious. You are meant to have this. And you will," robe-dude said, suddenly inside the house, leaning on the door. He was spinning the gold thing around lazily and finally picked his head up. He had very intense violet eyes and black hair that hung to his shoulders.

"I'm calling the police. And if you've cut the phones then I'm going to stab you multiple times with a kitchen knife!" Venna said, racing to the kitchen. The phones were, indeed dead. She grabbed a butcher's knife.

"You're not going to kill me," he said casually.

"Don't bet on it, bud…" Venna said, and held the knife at the ready.

"Do you even know what this is?" he said, holding up the gold ring.

"No, and I don't care. Get out or…uh…something bad will happen!" Venna said lamely.

He just looked at her carelessly. "This is the Millenium Ring, one of The Seven Sennen Items."

"Thanks for sharing. I mean it, get out," she said.

"There is a dark Spirit in this item, and the prophesized Pharaoh locked him in. I've been sent to this ridiculous dimension to hand it over to you, because you're supposed to be able to handle him, if he ever gets out, which he had _better not_."

"Again, thank you for that, but either you get out by the time I count to five or I'm going to go all crazy on you with this," Venna said, waving the knife dangerously.

"You don't believe me."

"One…"

"I'm not insane; I'm telling you the truth!"

"Two…"

"My name is Ishida, and I'm of the bloodline bound to the service of the Pharaoh!"

"Four…"

"You skipped three!"

"I know. FIVE!" Venna said, and started to whip the knife around aimlessly while squeezing her eyes shut.

Ishida blinked, not moving. She was three feet away from him, still.

"Idiot, stop that before you kill us both!" he said, annoyed.

"NO!" she squealed, her eyes still shut tight.

Ishida sighed and grabbed her arm. She dropped the knife in surprise, and squealed.

"Take it." Ishida slapped the Ring into her hand. "Even if you do let him out, which you probably will, seeing as how you're so stupid, it won't affect our dimension. _Just don't put it on!_ Now I'll leave, as you wish," Ishida said. He swiftly exited, and Venna was left alone.

"Omigod…omigod…omigod!" she said, replacing the knife. The phones were working again, but when the police came, they only were able to take her description of Ishida, because he didn't steal anything.

"What about this?" Venna said, holding up the Millenium Ring.

"What about what?" the cop said, staring at her strangely.

"This!" she said, waving it in the cop's face.

"I don't see nothing, kid. AWRIGHT, BOYS, PACK HER UP!" he said, and lumbered out the door.

Venna sat there, open mouthed.

"Venna, what is going on!" her mother said, coming through the door, laden with groceries.

"There was this guy, and he came in the house, and he gave me this thing, and then he left, and then…nobody can see this!" she said, pointing to the Ring.

"See what?"

"Never mind."

Venna was subject to more questioning by her mother and her father when he came home.

That night, Venna sat on her bed, glaring at the Ring.

"_What is this stupid thing, anyway_?" she thought, and placed it around her neck. "_Wow, it looks really retarded._"

_WHAT THE HELL!_ A masculine voice screamed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Venna screamed, and fell off her bed.

"Venna, what's the matter!" her father said, racing in.

"You didn't hear that guy just now?" Venna said, picking herself up.

"I think the excitement has gone to your head. You should get some sleep…" her father said, and put her to bed.

He switched off the light and left.

"_It's all in my head, that's all. Dad's right, I just need to sleep…_" Venna thought.

_You need a new brain, more like…_ the voice said again. _Don't scream, but who the hell are you? Where's Ryou?_

Venna sat bolt upright. "Who's there?" she said, quietly.

_None of your business. Now where is Ryou, and where is that blasted Pharaoh_!it said.

"I'm insane. I've lost it completely. I'm turning into a schizophrenic freak!" she said to herself, looking around.

_No, you're just stupid. Now let me out_!he said again, sounding pissed.

"But that guy said—"

_Ignore him. Do it now or I'll just take over your pathetic body!_ he said nastily.

"But…"

_I'm counting to five…_

"Uh…"

_One…_

"No."

_FIVE!_

"Wait!" she said, flinching. "That wasn't five."

_You think I care, you little twit? Now look, you don't even know what's hanging around your neck, do you?_ he said, annoyed.

"Millenium thingy, right?"

_…close, but not really…_ he said. _This is the Millenium Ring, the vessel that carries my soul. Somehow, you've gotten it, and put it on, so now I can speak to you. And, I can take over your body. So let me out, or die._

"How?" Venna asked. She'd pick anything over death.

_You want to see me, don't you? Just will it, and there in front of you I'll be…_ he said.

"That's it?" she said.

_Yes. Now hurry up and do it._

Venna closed her eyes. She willed the person in her head to be standing in front of her, and she opened her eyes.

"Oh my God…" she said, covering her mouth.

"Hello, there, nice to see you…" Bakura sneered.

"Who are you?" she asked. Bakura was standing at the foot of her bed.

"Quiet. Why am I see-through?" he said. "That was supposed to let me steal your body!"

"HEY!" Venna snapped.

"Shut up! Someone will come!" Bakura said. "So why is it!"

"I have nodamn idea. Who are you!" she growled.

"My name is Bakura, happy?" he snapped.

"Yes," she said.

"Now how did you end up with my Ring, hmmm?" Bakura asked angrily.

"Ishida said that the prophesized Pharaoh gave it to him to give to me or something."

Bakura looked at her. "You?"

"I guess."

"HA!" he said. "I knew the pharaoh was insane, but giving me to some idiot like you was a whole new level!"

"Shut up! I am not stupid, and if that guy thought I could handle it, I can!" Venna argued angrily.

"Sure, whatever. Now, how should I deal with you?" he said, observing her carefully.

"By leaving and never coming back?" she said, now kind of scared.

"No, I believe banishing your soul will suffice. Hold still, now…" he said.

Venna flinched.

"…"

"Um…Bakura?"

"What!"

"Did you do it?"

"No!"

Venna peeked an eye at him. He was holding his hand out towards her, palm up and it was glowing.

"Why—won't—it—work?" he said, glaring.

"I dunno!" she said defensively.

Bakura lowered his palm and said, "This is what that Pharaoh must have been talking about. Whatever I try, you won't go away!"

"Ha, see, I'm useful," Venna said.

"No, just annoying." Bakura started pacing. Venna just watched, fascinated. "Alright, so no one else but you can hear, see or touch me, that much is certain. How to get away from you, though, seems to be a different story. I already know what's going to happen, but try taking that off."

Venna tried to lift the cord off her neck, but for some reason, couldn't get it off for the life of her. "It's stuck!" she said.

Bakura growled. "_We're_ stuck, Venna! We have to live together for the rest of…however long the space of time is until I can figure out a way to get away from you!"

"What!" Venna said. "I have to live with you!"

Bakura glared. "Get used to it, because I'm going to be your constant companion for a very, very, very long time."


End file.
